


Wednesdays

by lilllac



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilllac/pseuds/lilllac
Summary: It's just another normal Wednesday, in which he comes back from work, leaves his shoes on the doorstep and jumps out of the way of stepping on his girlfriend, who had - again - fallen asleep with her face stuck in a book in the middle of the living room, with glasses thrown some place away and snores cutting the silence of the spacious house.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Wednesdays

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so all mistakes are my own.

Nobody likes Wednesdays. Not Erwin, his responsible college colleague and the epitome of how nice and polite a human being can be. Neither does Petra, the freshman who works part-time at the cafeteria and who greets everyone with smiles almost as sweet as the diabetes-inducing beverages she sells to other students at the coffee shop. Nor does Armin, the inseparable friend of his younger cousin, who refuses to see the world as a hopeless place and is probably the most positive and well-meaning person on the face of the earth;

No one. Likes it. Wednesdays. Not even they.

And especially not Levi. Not Levi, who is usually grumpy and annoyed on a lively Friday night with music playing softly and a dinner ordered on the food app because none of them are in the mood to cook, and even more so on a sunny Sunday morning with the birds singing and his girlfriend leaving the room in nothing more than underwear and another one of his T-shirts that she stole from him (a vision that interrupts, for a limited time, Levi's bad mood).

Hange, of course, likes Wednesdays.

Something about being the perfect opportunity to start a week again, if it’s not going well, or to prolong the good things even more, if it is. Something about being the laziest day of the week, and therefore the most enjoyable, like a kitten stretching for a long time (he would never understand Hange's metaphors. But that's okay. He doesn't understand many other things about her too).

And for sure, something about being the day Levi leaves the gym early, so they can be together under a blanket on the couch (because a month ago she broke their bed trying to kill an insect and, even though it would be very easy to fix it, neither of them had the energy to do it), pretending to watch a movie or just fiddling with their cell phones, side by side.

But, heavens. Hange talked a lot. And Levi ... Levi didn't.

(And he liked that, he liked the contrast, the strange picture, but at the same time, pleasant, that their personalities painted).

(He just forgot about it).

Last Wednesday. Of course.

They had fought badly. Levi had been tired physically and mentally. Hange had had almost a week off, courtesy of her doctorate advisor, because she had been working "on the verge of insanity" (and on the verge of stomachal infection, too). Levi had pushed open the door and kicked it shut, throwing his shoes anywhere, and not bothering to turn on the lights. The room had been empty and he had found her on the floor in the bedroom, snoring. The stress had made her go unnoticed, and she had made a small exclamation of pain. But Levi was not used to hearing the ever-energetic Hange complaining - of absolutely anything - and the reaction had been a little (very) exaggerated.

The fight went out of scale, and Hange went out of the room.

They didn't share the couch that night.

On Thursday, Levi found her asleep on the kitchen table, a mountain of copies and notes scattered around and the notebook turned off for lack of battery. He thought of carrying her over to the couch.

He didn't.

The week had passed like this. Levi imagined that Hange would go to the sofa at some point. But she woke up much earlier than he did and disappeared into her college library (which was very, very far away), and when Levi woke up, the couch was empty and the floor was cold.

Ironically, it was also the state of their refrigerator. Because they shopped on Saturdays, but on Saturday Hange had slipped into a lecture and only returned when Levi had already finished his portion of the pizza and collapsed on the couch.

And he knew that relationships were like that - complicated and winding. Full of ups and downs. Haha. Ups. Downs. (Somewhat very much like them).

Especially when dating someone as eccentric as Hange Zoe, the woman who made millions from scientific research and yet invited Levi to live with her in the modest and (previously) very disorganized one-story house. The woman who dressed like a college student and corrected her student's tests with a neon green pen.

(Not that Levi wasn't eccentric, either. He was. But no one compared to Hange).

... in more ways than just one.

That Wednesday, then, Levi sat beside Hange who asleep on the floor. He picked up her glasses and placed them on the coffee table. He softly slid the book away from his girlfriend's face. Nothing woke her up. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes and realized that she probably hadn't had many nights of sleep since last Wednesday.

It was only when Levi tried to lift her face to place it on a pillow that Hange showed signs of waking up. She babbled something, and her eyelids fluttered. Levi watched her for a moment, embarrassed without really understanding why.

"Hey ..." she greeted, a voice that still dripped of sleepness.

"Hey".

"I made pasta" murmured "microwave. Too much pepper ”.

"Pepper..." Levi started to say, a little thrown back, but then sighed and shook his head "right. You want to eat now?".

It was Hange's turn to shake her sleepy head.

Before Levi could do or say anything, the young doctor rested her head on his lap, with her eyes closed, and facing upwards. Levi felt a tingling sensation on his face, and only then did he realize that he was already smiling "do you want something then, four-eyes?".

"Tea" replied "but only when I wake up".

"And are you sleeping?"

She nodded. Levi, not entirely incredulous, took one hand to her hair and started playing with the brown strands. It was not cinematic. Hange's hair was not soft, nor did it smell of strawberries. But it was clean, which was more than Levi expected. And the texture, although not out of a romance book ... was only part of what Levi liked about it.

"I'll make tea when you wake up, then."

Hange smiled, but this time he honestly couldn't tell if she was still awake. He watched her for a long moment, feeling the lull settle in his chest, the smile giving way to a less extravagant but equally happy countenance.

Levi didn't really like Wednesdays.

But he liked Hange.

He could handle a few "lazy middles of the week" for her.


End file.
